


shall we dance? shall we fly?

by Lir_Soracia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/pseuds/Lir_Soracia
Summary: Alec is waiting for the sound of wings alighting on the rooftop. Waiting for his dance partner to sweep him up so they can fly.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	shall we dance? shall we fly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> Written as part of the arcade game on HMdiscord, but as it is long enough to fit perfectly, I altered it sightly to make my entry for the HM500 prompt: Flight.
> 
> For Jessa, with love and thanks. ♥

Alec was trying to focus on the target in front of him and the arrows he was shooting - as swift and accurate as ever, despite his distraction - but his ear was listening keenly for the sound he was waiting for. The reason he was on the roof at midnight, while the city was as dark and quiet as it ever got. When he was up here by himself, at night, there was always a good chance of getting a visit from the mysterious Angel that protected the city.

No one knew who he was, with his golden wings and burning eyes, fighting back criminals and demons alike with his sword, the blade alight with heavenly fire. But Alec, Alec had followed him, watched him, and helped him out once or twice with an arrow at an opportune time, and the Angel had come to him, catching him on a roof near the latest battle.

They talked for a bit, establishing a wary, tentative friendship - with some hesitation, the Angel told Alec to call him Jace, though he offered no other information about himself. But after that they had worked together often, and the golden-eyed man sought his archer out after fights and patrols, for talks that grew longer and more intimate. Eventually, for flying.

Alec loved the flying, was in awe of the beautiful wings that allowed Jace to soar freely over the city, looking for trouble from above. Tonight he kept an ear out for the soft, barely there sound of fluttering as Jace swooped in overhead. When it came he dropped his bow with a clatter, head tilted back to watch in awe as the golden wings dipped and turned above him.

Jace was showing off a bit, he knew, doing flips and spirals and aerial stunts that made Alec dizzy just watching. But all Alec could feel was wonder and a warm fondness, and some flustered heat that Jace _wanted_ to show off for him, as if Alec was someone to impress. As if Jace wasn't impressive just by breathing and existing.

Alec let out a soft, breathless chuckle of delight as Jace finally dropped down to land next to him, and reached for him confidently now, knowing his touch was welcome after months of growing so close.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured in a low, husky voice, tilting his head and parting his lips as he leaned in for a kiss. Jace gave it eagerly, his wings lifting and curling around them, humming contentedly into the kiss.

"Ready, babe?" he asked as they broke apart, and Alec gave him the wide, brilliant smile that no one else had ever seen, nodding his assent. He moved in and wrapped his arms around Jace's waist, holding on and lifting his face to the sky as Jace launched them into the cool night air. It was time to soar, just the two of them, floating on the wind with the rest of the world far behind them. This was everything.


End file.
